1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting control device and a lighting control method, and in particular relates to a lighting control device which is included in a mobile terminal and controls a lighting device, and a lighting control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As light-emitting diode (LED) lights are widely used, a lighting control technique has been commonly adopted, and a new system for making a space appear pleasant is now created in which plural lights are controlled and wireless communication and a sensor are used, in addition to high-value added lighting devices having, for instance, dimming and color control functions.
Furthermore, along with the widespread use of smartphones, consumer-electronics products for which smartphones can be used as devices that control the products are now on the market. Also, an increasing number of LED lighting products can be directly controlled using iOS™ and Android™ devices, such as smartphones and tablet terminals, so that the products emit desired light.
In such circumstances, conventionally, a lighting system has already been disclosed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-65465) which reproduces, using full color lighting, a color selected from a preferred picture.